


The Soul I Have Entrusted To You

by Annie17851



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel waits for an assignment.; very pre-Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soul I Have Entrusted To You

The Soul I Have Entrusted To You

 

The angel Castiel had been praying. For millennia, it seemed. He and his brothers and sisters, while they prayed in worship to their Father, would break off occasionally to watch the miracles of creation unfolding below. This Earth the Father had made, filled with its’ intermittent fiery and icy vistas, mesmerized them. 

It was when Man appeared that the angels really started paying attention. Those two beautiful souls, alone in their Garden, unguarded, left on their honor, to be tempted into darkness by the Father’s errant angel. It was then that the Father decided every angel must have a soul to watch over, an innocent to guide through life, to try to lead to the righteous path.

The angel Castiel waited for a long time. He prayed for another few thousand years or so. More and more of the Men appeared on the beautiful orb below. Angel after angel left Heaven under the Father’s guidance. More and more of them, and still Castiel was left behind. He prayed harder, strengthened his Grace to be as bright and strong as he possibly could, but still, the Father never called upon him, never asked him to be responsible for one of the beautiful souls below. He feared there would never be a soul for him to watch over, never be something so beautiful charged to his care.

It was when the demons and dark creatures started appearing in overwhelming numbers that the Father called all his angels back to Heaven. The Father’s plan had been to no avail. He called all the angels to Him and they knelt before Him, chastised, afraid, feeling the failure that was diminishing their Graces. Heads bowed, they did not even dare to look into His Brilliant Light, fearing His terrible retribution.

His voice resonated in their Graces as he spoke.

“Angels of Heaven, you have all borne the charges as I have commanded, but now a time of darkness has descended upon the children of My Earth. Men’s souls have become shadowed with evil and apathy. But there is one. One Righteous Man, who has the goodness deep within his soul to cleanse the evil from his world. The soul he was given by me was the brightest I have ever created. It has been darkened, saddened, turned gray by the misfortunes of his young life. The soul has been embattled against the darkness, the soul was becoming brighter again, and all seemed to be well. Now, the soul has been taken, twisted from its’ promising brightness by a profound sacrifice. The soul is in Hell, and there it cannot remain. The soul has been shredded, torn, tortured and laid bare to the agonies of pain and torment. It’s been thrown into unknown depths of darkness. This cannot be. We must raise the Righteous Man’s soul from the perdition in which it suffers so much. We must mend the soul, heal it, put it back together, bring back the brightness needed to purge the darkness from my Earth. This is the most important soul in my Creation. Castiel-“  
At the sound of his name, the angel Castiel raised his head fearfully into the Father’s light, tiny flare of dread beating in his Grace, blossoming to the greatest joy as the Father said  
“This is the soul I have entrusted to you.”


End file.
